


Happy Birthday,           Officer Grayson!

by EmilyinRed



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyinRed/pseuds/EmilyinRed
Summary: Dick’s birthday is around the corner. Jason has made him a very memorable gift.提前前前祝格雷森警官生日快乐！





	Happy Birthday,           Officer Grayson!

没有人希望在生日当天惹上麻烦，格雷森警官也不例外。

时钟的时针眼看就要指向五，格雷森警官伸了伸腰，心中的愉悦感愈发强烈，今晚夜翼无需夜巡，红头罩也取消了工作，真是良宵难觅啊。可就在这时，办公桌上的电话响了起来。

 

格雷森警官独自走在破败、狭窄的街巷，心中升腾起疑惑与不安。刚接到报警电话的时候，他以为那只是一位受了刺激的老人家的臆想，“看到一颗硕大的、有手有脚的红枣从头顶飞过”，这不是动画片中的画面是什么？尽管如此，格雷森警官还是决定前去安抚这个可怜人，看看自己能为他的精神健康做些什么。

太阳在天边缓缓下沉，夕阳为建筑物染上诡异的橘红色。路越走越荒凉，这片工业区显然荒废已久，更没有人居的痕迹，迪克几乎能嗅到空气中的铁锈味。但他决定继续走下去，将这里可能存在的秘密一个个挖掘出来。

巷子的尽头杂草丛生，一扇半掩的铁门挡住了迪克的视线，水滴落的声音从其后传来，增添了这里的神秘感。迪克握紧腰间的警棍，轻轻推开了铁门，小心地踏入了屋子。潮湿的空气迎面而来。这是一间庞大的仓库，迪克借着几扇小窗户透进的光打量着四周，除了屋子正中的一张长沙发外一无所获。那张沙发显得与环境格格不入，迪克向前走去，惊讶地发现它崭新并且干净得出奇，就好像刚从宜家被运到这里似的。格雷森警官深深地沉浸在困惑中，太晚才注意到身后轻浅的脚步声。还未拔出的警棍被无情地打掉在地，冰冷的枪管直指警官的腰窝。

沉默在猎人和他的猎物间弥漫开来，一时间很安静，静得只能听到水滴的声音。迪克平静地搜寻着袭击者的信息：他很高大，握枪的手平稳有力，应当是射击的老手，他的呼吸声……听上去有些熟悉。然而，就在迪克计算好发力点准备转身攻击的一瞬间，那个人开口了，语气冷酷犹如在诵读剧本。

“如果我是你，就不会反抗。”

迪克紧绷的肌肉瞬间放松了，他皱起眉头，“你在搞什么？”

“你。”低沉的男声回荡在空荡荡的仓库，炙热而潮湿的气息洒在迪克脖颈处敏感的皮肤，让他浑身酥麻。

局面开始变得有趣了起来，迪克忍不住笑了。“你是认真的，杰森？还买了张沙发？”

“我不关心你在叫谁。”男人依旧用着庄严的语调，他手中的枪顺着格雷森警官脊椎的凹陷缓缓向下滑，直至那包裹在制服裤子下的圆润。枪口似无意地在饱满的臀部戳了戳，激起那里主人的微微颤抖。

“至少让我看看你长什么样子。”迪克轻声说，声音甚至比夜翼的更加滑腻。

背后的武器垂了下去，迪克转过身，看到了覆盖在多米诺面具下熟悉的面孔。杰森穿着制服和夹克，红色头罩拎在手中。

“红头罩？”格雷森警官扬了扬眉毛，“我可不像他们一样怕你。”说着，他拿过杰森手中的头罩，不屑地扔到了远处，又轻巧地缴了他的枪。“没上膛？”迪克撇了撇嘴，把它扔掉了。

“现在，到沙发上去。”杰森嗓音低沉地说。迪克决定明天给他颁座奥斯卡。

“不如……就在这里？”迪克看了看脏兮兮的地面，又看了看杰森。

“不行。”杰森斩钉截铁地说，说完就横抱起了迪克，朝沙发走去。

“没想到红头罩这么绅士。”迪克轻佻地说，接下来就被粗暴地扔在了沙发上。杰森不知从哪儿拿出了一个小瓶子，扔给了迪克，“免洗洗手液。”

“靠，你不会还给自己准备了指套吧？”话虽这么说，迪克还是往手心挤了一滴洗手液。

“结婚了？”红头罩冷笑着瞥了一眼格雷森警官左手无名指上的戒指，“那你可真够淫荡的。”

“是啊，谁叫我丈夫无法满足我呢？他可真的不懂技巧。”说着，迪克伸手去脱杰森的夹克，“你能满足我吗？”

杰森瞪着他，没有说话，下一秒，他直接将迪克压倒在了沙发上，嘴唇贴上了他的嘴唇，舌头熟练地撬开牙齿，开始在口腔中肆意掠夺。迪克顺势将双腿缠上对方的腰，手指在他的发间游走。

一吻结束，格雷森警官重重地喘着气，面色潮红。“快点，小翅膀。”他不耐烦地说，开始解自己衬衫的扣子。

杰森没有给迪克更多抱怨的时间，他以红头罩的凶狠扯开了迪克的衣服，用牙齿含住了他胸前鲜艳的果实，手则开始揉捏那销魂的臀肉，那手感简直不要太好。

在杰森温柔又猛烈的抚慰下，迪克不禁仰起头，轻声喘息，他的大脑仿佛要融化在杰森手中。他甚至没有注意到内裤被褪下了，直到沾满冰凉液体的手指开始在入口处徘徊。

“我要用手指上你了，警官。”杰森盯着迪克的眼睛，冷静地叙述着。天知道他有多硬了。  
“我可以，头罩。”迪克绵软地说，亲了亲杰森的额头，“别把面具摘了。”

杰森的手指在紧实的甬道中一点点深入，尽管他已经做得很慢了，异物的进入还是让迪克抓紧了杰森的背。

“放松，迪基。”杰森安慰地吻了一下迪克，然后送入了第二根、第三根手指。迪克的适应能力很强，不一会儿，杰森的手指就开始在迪克的身体里有规律地抽插起来。在一次送入后，迪克突然呻吟出了声，背也跟着弓了起来。

“是这里吗？”杰森明知故问地再次顶了顶那个点，引来迪克的更多呻吟。

“知道我为什么要上你吗？”杰森已经撤出了手指，换上另一样东西抵在穴口。

“因为我让你疯狂？”迪克轻笑着说。

“是啊，你让我疯狂，知道你让我损失了多少钱和手下吗？别以为我不知道你在夜晚的肮脏小游戏，夜翼。你穿着那么一身风骚的紧身衣，把你漂亮的屁股展现给罪犯看，从见到你的第一眼起我就想像现在一样照顾你。”话音未落，杰森突然进入了迪克。

“操。”迪克被突如其来的饱胀感弄得浑身发抖、语无伦次。刚刚的手指根本不算什么，此时此刻他感觉自己要被贯穿了。

杰森体贴地在迪克体内停了下来，等待他的呼吸逐渐平稳，结果又招来对方的不满。

“别这么看着我，我又不是未经世事的高中生！”

杰森强忍住快感摆出一副犯罪大师的严厉，“是你太紧了。”

迪克的脸一下子红了，他感觉自己就像个刚刚出柜的高中生，于是不甘示弱地夹紧了杰森。这回轮到红头罩骂人了。

“你就这点能耐？”迪克邪恶地打量着脸颊通红的爱人，“还不如我丈夫。”

杰森眯起了眼睛，目光可怖。“格雷森警官，你的手铐呢？”

迪克愣住了，这才意识到自己的一只手腕上已经挂上了手铐，而手铐的另一端在沙发腿上。这是他今天的第二次失误。

然而现在可不是总结教训的时刻，杰森不等迪克从束缚中挣脱出来，就开始了运动，每一下都直抵那致命的凸起。迪克在杰森可怕的攻势下发出一声声呻吟，快感一波接一波地涌入他的脑海，将一切理智焚烧殆尽。

“看看你现在的样子。”杰森不怀好意地说，面具下的眼睛也在燃烧，“警官，你平时都是这么抓坏人的吗？”

“你从哪儿——嗯——学的这些骚话？”迪克试图理清自己的思绪，但一切尝试都无济于事。他只觉得眼前的世界在变得模糊，身体在一次次猛烈的撞击下变轻变软。

“你说呢？”杰森抓起迪克从他肩上滑下的腿，一个用力挺入到了最深处，迪克几乎要尖叫出声，还好他忍住了。

“想要摸摸你自己吗，嗯？”杰森牵起迪克自由的那只手——戴婚戒的那只，将它拉到两人交合之处，那里已湿的一塌糊涂。他记得他们第一次做的时候，迪克也是这样引他抚摸那片红肿的皮肤，时过境迁，从前的二代罗宾已成为了连蝙蝠侠都要防范几分的反英雄，很多东西都变了，但奇怪的是，有关迪克的一切都没有改变。

此时的迪克已经无法顾及自己的不堪，他能做的只有一遍遍呼唤杰森，感受着他的力量，他的颤动，他的坚硬，他的柔软，感受着他的突出填满自己的凹陷，感受着他们的生命在炙热的温度下合二为一。

在大脑一片空白后，迪克躬起身子，喊着杰森的名字达到了高潮。没过多久，杰森也加快了抽插的速度，他抓紧迪克的手，在他虚弱的哼声中发泄了出来。此时的迪克已经累得说不出话，他失焦而湿润的双眼盯着天花板，仿佛那不勒斯湾的海水。

高潮的余韵中，两人沉默不语，杰森趴在迪克的胸前，听着那颗心脏有力的跳动声，感到自己的心也柔软起来。迪克半合着眼睛，用手指沿着杰森背上的一处伤疤轻轻画着圈，那是他们共同执行任务时留下的，他还记得那晚杰森的血在他制服上留下的痕迹。作为义警，他们都有着太多太多的伤痕。他们从未抱怨，因为是那些痛苦将他们的生命紧紧牵在一起，让他们在彼此身上留下了不可磨灭的印记。

杰森和爱人交换了一个温柔的吻，然后起身从他的身体里撤了出来。他摘掉套子，给迪克打开了手铐，然后递给他一条毯子。

“不要生病了，格雷森警官。”

“别演了，杰伊。”迪克温柔地笑了，将毯子裹紧，“我还是最喜欢不扮演任何角色时的你。”

“哦。”杰森沉默了一会儿，皱起了眉头，“所以我真的不能令你满足吗？”

“你真可爱。”迪克感到好笑地瞧着他，“你觉得我的反应像是欲求不满吗？”

“那我需要再多观察几次。”杰森说，“不过在那之前，黄金男孩，我们可以先回到家，尝尝我烤的蛋糕，然后也许用奶油……”

“用奶油做什么？”迪克瞪大了眼睛。

“祝你生日快乐。”

—FIN—


End file.
